Living Among The Dead
by IrishSkippy13
Summary: Joe finds herself the leader of her group. After having set up camp at an abandoned farm house, trouble comes knocking on their door more than once. Joe meets a whole new group and a danger she never expected. **The Walking Dead characters I do not own... but I do have Original Characters in this.. * this is also just the start*


** I do not own anything from the walking dead, or the characters.. this just happens to be something I wanted to do to try to have some fun... Joe and her group however are my original characters **

It's my day to make morning rounds around the farm. It's only been a couple months since my group and I made camp at this abandoned farm house. I've no idea how long ago people were here but it already had some supplies. There were about a dozen walkers in the yard, and just as many near the house but nothing that we couldn't take out as a group. There's sixteen of us, ages three to thirty five. I've been forced into a role of leadership since we left Kentucky. We took a vote and decided to head towards the CDC in Atlanta. When we got close, someone had put up a sign that said "OVERRUN STAY OUT" So we decided to take another road and ran into this farm house. Which is where we're at now. Everyday there's at least two- three of us who will walk around the fence of the farm to make sure no walkers have gotten in. People used to live here. The barn was burned down with walkers in it. There were some supplies and other things we found useful. Nearby there's several places to make runs to for things we need. Today is also a run day. We needed supplies badly.

After I finished my rounds I head back up towards the house. I see Jacob pointing up the drive.

"What do you see?" I ask.

"Big truck. It's movin' pretty fast. Maybe they need help." His suggestion is naive but its' only cause his heart is bigger than his head.

"Get everyone inside and lock the door. Don't let them in. Don't try to help. Keep them safe. If he leaves, wait a while then run to the set location. I'll be there when I can. Keep your radio near you, and remember the rules. Listen for me to use the code word, only during the morning hours. Got it? Keep them safe!" I yell at him as he nods and runs inside.

I grab the guns we keep on the porch for this reason. We had a raid not to long ago. We lost several people. I haven't taken any chances since, and I'm not starting now.

The truck pulls to an abrupt stop. Two men inside. The driver rolls down his window and puts his hands up as if to say we're peaceful. He sure don't look it.

"What the fuck do you want? Who are you?"

"We don't mean you any harm. Can we come talk?"

"Forgive me if I'm doubtful of that. Only if you two stand near each other by the front of your truck."

"You gonna put down that gun?" He asks as he exits the truck. His tall slender, muscular frame is much larger than my five foot six curvy build. His presence is overbearing and threatening. I'm a mother wolf whose just had her pups put in danger. Every hair on the back of my neck stands erect as I look eye patch over. Not somebody to fuck with.

"Noope." I say as I keep them both in sight.

"Is it just you here?" the one eyed man asks.

"Yep. So why don't yall just get back in that fancy truck o' yers and go back ta where ya came from."

"Hey, we're just trying to be friendly here. No reason to keep that aimed at us."

"Yes, there is. I don't know you and don't trust you."

"Why don't you give us a chance?"

"Make yer point or I'll make mine." I say sternly. One eyed man does not seem like a friendly kinda guy.

"What's your name fellas?"

"I'm Phillip and this is Martinez. What's your name?"

I stare at them a moment longer. "Call me Joe."

"Well Joe. Do you have any supplies here?"

"Nope. I came here to check this place out. See what's here."

Phillip begins to take a step forward and I shoot off a round at his feet. "If I was you, I'd stay where you are. There's nothing here. Already cleaned out before I got here. So move along."

"No need to shoot at us. Mind if we take a look around?" he asks.

"Makin' my point. Yes I do. Yall need to leave, now." I glance between them. "I'll start counting to ten for you to leave, if I get there yer both dead."

"Now, now there's no need for that. Can we ask a few more questions?"

I look up from my scope and stare at them a few moments, never dropping it away from them. "Fine, but then you'll be leaving?"

"Sure. We'll leave after."

"Good."

"Where you from darlin?"

"Kentucky, why does that matter?"

"Being friendly that's all. Was it bad up there?"  
"Bout the same as here I guess."

"Are you new to the prison group?"

"Prison group? No haven't been here that long."

I send a silent prayer, that they leave soon. _Please keep my people safe JC_.

"That's an awful long way for one girl to travel alone."

"I wasn't alone. They were killed. Enough questions. Time for you to go."

"Alright alright. We're going. Can we bring the rest of our group here?" he asks as he walks towards his truck, his movements brusk and with a purpose.

"Beats the hell outta me, I ain't gonna be here."

"Well then, how about I hurry this along." he says as he brings out an automatic rifle aims my way.

I manage to shoot off a few rounds before he begins firing. I run around to the back of the porch and grab the bow and quiver of handmade arrows and hop the porch fence just as he rounds the corner and begins firing again. Managing to jump over it and I'm almost to the line of trees as a one bullet hits my arm, making me drop my weapon. The bastard hit me! I hear Phillip and Martinez chasing after me.

"Did you make this bow? You did a great job." he says as he shoots off an arrow in my direction.

I duck to miss a tree limb but also miss getting an arrow in my shoulder. This is not good. I continue running as fast as I can. Never getting any farther away from the two men. They just keep sounding closer to me. I notice a tree up ahead that has lots of leaves and somewhat easy to climb. I can hide there. I jump over a log in the way and hear him whistle this eerie little tune that sends shivers down my spine. I move to the left to dodge yet another piece of a tree when I feel an arrow tear into the skin of my left side.

I bite my tongue and swallow down the pain. I jump in front of the tree and climb as carefully and quickly as I can. I manage to hide myself just as Martinez comes into view, I fire off my gun and get a head shot. One down one to go.

"You think just cause he's gone I'm gonna stop?" Phillip yells.

I remain silent. Not wanting to be detected before I'm ready. I wait a few moments. He never comes into view. I hear a few footsteps off to my right. I turn to look and can just make out his feet headed in the opposite direction of me. I lower myself down as quiet as possible then begin running as fast as I can. I've no idea how long I've been running I look behind me and see no one. So I begin to slow down and move along a thick brush by an open field. The pain in my side is making me want to throw up. I get down and hide low in the grass to tie off the arrow with my strips from my jacket. After making a make shift tourniquet I listen and begin to move slowly again.

It isn't long before I hear someone quickly approaching. I make a run for the trees and keep running even though I've no idea where I'm at or headed. The blood loss isn't helping. As I enter the trees I notice that it's not as thick as I was hoping.

"Rick! This way!" someone yells as I continue running and don't make it very far before I trip over an exposed tree root, breaking off one end of the arrow and pushing it farther into my side. I cry out in pain yet try getting up to move again. Just as I'm about to stand, I hear the heavy footsteps run up beside me and kicks my shoulder to knock me over.

I am rolled onto my back and stare at the end of a cross bow aimed right at my face, and an angry faced long haired blue eyed devil stands behind it.

"Rick! It's not him." he says as someone else walks up next to him.

"She's been hit." I'm assuming he's Rick.

I pass out from the pain of the arrow and blood loss.

I have a sense of being carried and people yelling to open the gates and for help. Nothing makes sense. I feel hands on me trying to remove the arrow. I feel the pull and scream. Before completely blacking out.

I wake up to a light being shone in my eyes and a cool wet towel placed upon my forehead. I jump to the back of the bed and look into the blue eyes of a very beautiful woman. She smiles and says something along the lines of everything's okay. But I ignore her and try to frantically get up out of bed which would have been successful had I not been handcuffed to it. I sigh and try to fold my hand to slip out but it's not use. Whoever put this on me realized I might have been able to slip out. I scoot to the back of the bed and ignore the sharp pain in my side as I slide as far away from her as possible. My arm is fully extended from the handcuff. I take my other arm and wrap around my waist.

"Honey, you're okay. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe here." she says calmly.

I look up into her beautiful face once again, feeling somewhat guilty for what I've just done. "Where's here exactly?" I ask quietly.

Instead of answering she hands me a cup of water and leaves the room. I stare into the cup praying its not drugged. I graciously drink the cool water from it.

"Rick, she's awake now. But she's scared, so be nice." she says as they walk towards this room. I can't see their faces but two people enter. The woman and this Rick guy. She sits at the end of the bed and he takes the chair in front of the bed. I refuse to look him in the eye. I turn to glance at her again and she smiles. She seems friendlier. So I try again.

"Where am I? Please just let me go. Please!" Her only response is to look at the man sitting in front of me. So I turn to look at him. His dark hair is about ear length and somewhat messy, a short beard has grown upon his face. And his bright greyish blue eyes seem to burst out of his head.

"I'm Rick. This is Carol. What's your name?" he asks.

My eyes go wide, "umm, Joe."

"Nice to meet you Joe. Who shot you?"

I shake my head and close my eyes, "Please just let me go! I have – I have to go."

"You're in no shape to go back out there alone. Do you know who shot you? Do you have people out there?" he asks.

I squeeze my eyes shut and rest my head on my knees, "A one eyed man. I- I can't remember his name. I think it started with a P. I- I don't remember. Yes, I need to go find them! Before he does! I told them to hide in the basement and as soon as they could run to – how long have I been here?" I say frantically.

"Two days from when we found you. He wont get them just say where they are we will go get them."

"My bag?" I ask.

"Carl, bring her bag in here." a few moments later in walks a young boy mid teens with my bag. He glares at me as if I'm evil incarnate. I stare silently at him.

"Carl, this is Joe. Joe this is my son, Carl." Rick says as if ignoring the look upon his sons face.

"Hey." says Carl.

"Hi." I reply.

He continues to stare at me as he hands me my bag. I go to dig in it but my hand is still cuffed. I look at Rick and then back at my hand.

"Sorry." he says as he unlocks the cuffs.

I rub my wrist and dig out a walkie talkie. "Is it morning or evening?"

"About mid day. Why?"

"Part of a well laid out plan in case we got separated. I know where my people should be by now but if that went sour, they may have gone elsewhere."

I flip the radio on "Bluegrass." Then wait. I hear a click then static. "Wait five then come again." I turn to Rick, I need better signal."

He helps me up and they walk me outside. I stand up and lean again a chain fence. "bluegrass." I say again into the radio and wait.

The click of the radio comes on a small pause "Ruby." and then silence.

I click my end, "what's your location guys, I'm okay."

"We're at supply local one."

"Where's that at?" asks Rick.

"umm, well we were at a farm house, I'm guessing not far from here. Mailbox said Greene." I say as Rick and Carol exchange a few glances between each other. Almost as if unspoken words were conversing between them. They said nothing and we walked back into the prison to a room where the others waited.


End file.
